Not Everything Is As It Seems
by SmoakingArrow
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Andy never met when Andy was still on the force? What happens when they meet when he asks her to tell on her criminal Fiancée? Five times they meet but Sam doesn't find out the truth until Andy is at the alter about to Marry to her criminal love.
1. How it all begins

**How it all begun...**

"McNally is true?" Oliver Shaw stopped his rookie mid hallway and stared her down. He could see the sadness in her eyes and hurt as well. "Why didn't you come to me, I would have helped, I would have done something!" Oliver's voice rose. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her. She was his rookie, his star rookie had been for the last six months.

"I'm sorry Oliver," Andy's voice was small, nothing like her normal. He still struggled to believe it himself, but then she was only a rookie. "But he's my dad, what did people expect me to do just hand him over?" her voice shook and without thinking Oliver drew her into a hug.

"It's alright kid, it's going to be alright," Oliver rubbed her back, like he would do with one of his daughter to sooth them. "We'll figure this out, you will not get dismissed, do you understand me!" Oliver fought back the emotion in his voice, he knew she would get dismissed, there was no doubt about it.

**Where it all led to... **

"Andy get table nine some more drinks, the new blonde just dropped them all." Andy looked over shoulder to the new blonde waitress who had started pulling the six till midnight shift at Sassy's. She was dumb, it was beyond an insult to the blonde women of America and the world.

Andy followed orders and got some more drinks for table nine and introduced them to Silver who would give them a free dance. "On the house boys, enjoy her she's a real treat!" She laughed setting there drinks on the small round table in front of them. They cheered and tried grabbing hold of her before she had the chance to dance away back to the bar.

"Getting up on that stage tonight Andy?" Derek, the bar owner asked a stomach churning grin on his face. He was rinsing out glasses and keeping an eye on the girls, it's what he did, that and pay her wages. Andy kept her smile plastered on, this job paid the bills to her crappy apartment, she needed this job. However the only problem was the salary was crap for a waitress, if you wanted to make the big bucks, you had to get up on that stage.

"Haven't got a choice Rick, Terry has gone and put the rent up," Andy answered frowning as she loaded the next round of drinks onto her tray. "Jasmine helped me pick an outfit and everything," Andy nodded lifting her tray shaking her hips as she walked away.

oOo

When Andy came out on stage, she was no longer Andy. She was Andrea, the classy, sexy secretary with naughty habits. It sickened her to the stomach that this was what her life had come too, but bills had to be paid. Andy couldn't be picky about what she did, after getting booted from the force there was nothing else she wanted to do. So moving about and ending up with crappy dead end jobs was all she had left.

Men sat around the stage crying out and shouting for her to strip. Andy removed her clothes slowly and sexily. Piece by piece she stripped. Her white see through shirt coming of first, then the stupidly short black shirt pooling at her feet. It left her in the stockings and underwear. She kept the grin on her faces, her eyes hooded and her lips pouty and painted in red. She reached behind her back and unhooked her back lace bra letting it drop to the floor. Finally shaking her brown hair out from the claw clip, so it floated around her shoulders.

All she wore was black fishnet stockings with a garter belt and a pair of lace panties, her chest bare. She danced to the music proactively. Wrapping herself around the pole she had been practising on for the last four weeks. She wasn't a pro like some of the girls but she was getting there. When her twenty minutes on stage were finally over, she collected the bills thrown at her and headed out back to take a shower and wash the grimy feeling off her skin.

oOo

Andy didn't come back out until her shift was over, when she did come out she was wearing jeans and an oversized hockey jersey. Her hair was up in a messy bun and the makeup was stripped from her skin, this whole attire worked as a barrier, none of the guys in the club came near her when she was this. She crossed the large club heading to the bar, giving a little wave to Jasmine on stage as she passed by. She sat herself down on one of the barstools and looked to Rick to get her a drink.

"It's on me," a heavy Russian accent and warm body sat beside her. "Andrea is it?" he asked smiling down on her. Unlike the rest of the men here, Andy didn't get the same slimy feeling from him, actually he looked like he didn't belong in a place like this. The three piece suit was clearly tailored made and looked like it cost more than the whole club itselfs.

"Yeah and you are?" she asked clutching her fingers around the neck of the cold glass beer bottle taking a long drink. She set the bottle back down on the bar and wiped at mouth with the back of her in the most unlady like manner.

"Ryker Vasnev, the new owner of this place," Andrea widened her eyes and looked to Rick who just shrugged and got back on with job. "Don't worry your job is safe," Ryker chuckled. Andrea looked back to him, she couldn't figure it out. What was a man like him, someone with more more money than sense, doing in a place like Sassy's. It couldn't be anything legal.

"So what are you going to do with it, you've got far too much money to need it to bring the income in," Andrea asked leaning back in the stool. She drew one knee up, foot resting on the seat as she rested her chin upon her knee. She smirked a little at Ryker's hoarse laugh, it was distinctive and sexy, sexy as hell. That russian accent did everything for her.

"You're right I don't need it for the income, maybe I just need it for the entertainment," he smirked biting his lip and dragging it back. Andy hid the catch in her breath with a laugh.

"There's plenty of that," Andy nodded grabbing her bottle and taking another long drink. She set the cool bottle back down on the bar and cast her glance back to Ryker. He really did look incredible, he wasn't like the usual patrons and he hadn't treated her like a piece of meat sinc sitting beside her. Her eyes were hooded and her breathing was short and rapid. Andy did something she had never done since she starting working at Sassy's a couple of months ago.

She slid of the stool and took the couple of steps so she was by Ryker's side. "I'd be happy to entertain." Andrea made a clicking noise with her tongue against the roof of her mouth and then walked off leaving Ryker sat at the bar, but only long enough for him to finish his drink.

**oOo**

5 and something years later...

**oOo**

**The First Time...**

"Andy McNally?" Andy spun on her heel looking to match a face with the voice that had said her name. The coffee in her paper cup sloshing around, trickling down the side, burning her hand slightly. "Are you Officer Andy McNally?" Andy froze eyes wide, jaw locked in place. She hadn't been called that in a long time.

"It's just Andy now," she answered coolly stepping to the side to allow other customers to get their coffee. "And you are?" She slipped her free hand into her front pocket and shifted her weight onto one foot.

"Sam Swarek, Detective," he offered his hand for her to shake, she just looked at it and then back him. What the hell was a Seattle Detective doing searching her out. Though what got to her was how familiar this detective looked, she couldn't place the face but it was familiar.

"What do you want Detective Swarek?"

"Please just Sam, I wanted to speak with you about your fiancee," he pointed to the table beside them and motioned for her to sit. Andy raised her eyebrow, what did this cop want with Ryker. Now she was beyond curious so she took the seat opposite him setting her paper cup down on the table top. "I would prefer to do this is a more private location but this needs to happen before you marry Mr Vasnev," Sam started shuffling papers on the table top. "This could be hard to hear, but your future husband is involved with criminal activity, and I need your help."

Andy could tell he was trying to be sympathetic about it, but it was highly amusing. She had been approached before a couple of years ago to rat out on Ryker. At that time he was only her boyfriend, but still did they really think a couple years difference and a ring on her finger would make any difference? She knew he was involved in criminal activity, hell who do they think was helping him out? Andy couldn't help but let the smile curl her lips. She took a moment to form her words.

"No I will not talk to you about Mr Vasnev and his business, or our business should I say." she took a breath. "If you had a ny proof you wouldn't be coming to me, so stay away from us and him otherwise I will report you for harassment." Andy said firmly rising from her seat. "Good day Detective," Andy grabbed her coffee and headed for the exit.

"You're a cop, you should be helping me out!" he half shouted standing up.

"Ex, I was kicked from the force remember?" she said bitterly opening and slamming the door behind her. Andy stepped around the corner and leant against the brick wall throwing her coffee into a trash can. She took a dozen shallow breaths and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, dialing the secure line.

"Who the fucking hell is Sam Swarek?"

* * *

><p>Just a little something I started working on. Pretty much everything apart from the last meeting is written, so depending on how much you enjoy, regular updates!<p> 


	2. Parties & Dances

**The Second Time...**

The midnight blue silk clung to her soft creamy skin. The stiff bustier of the dress pushing her chest up and out. The long brown locks of her hair fell in curls over her shoulders and down her back. Her feet were encased in black lace wrapped stilettos, exposed by the thigh high slit in the dress. In her life she never felt more like a doll, ready for some little girl to dress up and play with.

She knew she drew looks, her beauty was unrivalled in this room. Every man and the occasional woman was looking at her. But she wasn't here to see any of them; she was here for the man currently walking towards her.

"Andrea, you look stunning," his murmured pressing his cool lips to skin before her ear as he breathed the words. His thick russian accent caused shivers ran down her spine. His large hand clasped at her waist drawing her closer.

"Only for you Ryker," she answered back pressing her lips to his and kissing him hard. Putting everything she had into it. She curled her body into his as he lead her through the party, making sure every person knew she was his. Andrea wasn't really bothered by it, at least it meant no one would attempt to get near her and try something.

Andrea was led to the bar, where a glass of the finest champagne was placed in front of her before she could even breathe a word. Her finely manicured nails wrapped around the glass and she brought it to her painted lips taking a longer than drink than she really should. It did nothing to quench her thirst. Ryker was beside her, but only for moment. He said something about business and needing to talk, which meant she would have to wait here.

Andrea nodded and lifted herself up onto the stool, crossing her legs exposing even more of her flash. The foot bar of her stool between the heel and sole of her shoe. She leant back in her chair and cast a glance around the party. There were so many elegant looking women and dapper men dancing and chatting around her. But she was not allowed to speak with anyone of them, only Ryker and Jonathan. They were the only people she was allowed to 'mingle' with.

"He's a fool if he thinks those hotshots are more interesting than you," Andrea looked to where another man in another finely tailored suit came up to her. He held a tumbler of what looked like whiskey in one hand and his other was stuffed into his pocket.

It was him, the detective that wanted her to talk about Ryker. She thought she was rid of him, it had been a couple of months and there had been no word from him. She shook her curls out of her face and looked to her glass.

"Please move on Sir, I am not interested," Andrea murmured harshly looking back up at him briefly, hoping he would see the pleading in her eyes. She didn't need the hassle that came with a Detective trying to make a name for himself.

"I think I'm good, anyway your boyfriend isn't paying attention," he answered seating himself on the stool beside her. Andrea sighed, she had hoped that he would just move on.

"He's always paying attention where I am concern, now if you'll excuse me I am needed by my _Fiance," _Andrea said firmly moving to her feet and taking her glass with her as she went back to Ryker.

oOo

Andrea stood at his side all night, talking with officials and big shots with wads of money their pockets. All of them wanted to talk to her, all of them wanted to get close enough to try and look down her dress. It was stomach churning really, they were nearly all married and a majority of them had kids, but when did that ever stop them.

But Andrea couldn't stop thinking about him, Sam that was. He was right at the front of her head. This big beautiful eyes, and that head of what she'd bet was silky black hair. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through it and then wrap her manicured nails around his neck. She had a sweet gig, she a wealthy and sexy guy and it paided better than being a cop.

"I'm going to get some air baby," Andrea touched her hand to Ryker's arm and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Take John with you," Ryker answered automatically. That was his answer to everything she wanted to do. Andrea sighed and turned to walk away. "I'm sorry baby," Ryker grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm nearly done and then we can get out here, okay?" Andrea nodded and smiled weakly. Ryker kissed and then released her to go off where she wanted to.

Andrea hated these parties, in her opinion they were pointless because all they would do is drink and talk business, but no real business was ever actually done. She crossed the room weaving in out of business makers heading for the open balcony which seemed quiet enough.

She stepped outside, the cool air hitting her instantly making the hair on her skin stand on end. She rested her forearms on the metal banister and looked out over the city of Seattle.

"Pretty darn breath taking." It was that voice, it was that damned Detective. The one who wouldn't leave her back at the bar, she had seen him moving around the party. He never really spoke to anyone, watched her alone and with Ryker.

"Seattle is a beautiful city," Andrea answered absently not looking back at him. She breathed deeply taking in the smog ladened air.

"I wasn't talking about the city," he answered. Andrea fought the smile, it was a cheesy overused line, but none the less made her feel noticed. He came up beside her, back leant against the railing she was leaning on. "You look lonely," he commented absently folding his arms across his chest.

Andrea frowned, if he was trying to play the card of an expensive high roller you don't fold your arms, it creased the suit and shirt below. Then there were his observations. He wasn't wrong, but it was no his place to comment. Andrea rose to her full height, or the extended height her heels gave her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at him, her icy glare and set jaw hopefully showing her anger. The lights of the city twinkled behind him, making it seem like the almost perfect, if not romantic back drop.

"That is not your place to say Mr Swarek"

"Shaw. Sam Shaw," he answered quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard her, he was an arrogant ass and Andrea already despised him, what made it worse was that it seemed he was now either officially undercover or he was flying solo.

Andy had every mind to call him out on who he was and tell every damned person in here. But she couldn't, it would get him killed and even though she had broke away from the force she couldn't have the death of a cop on her conscious.

"Well Mr _Shaw_, what I do or how I feel are my own, now I ask that you leave me alone," Andrea said firmly, her hands clasped at her front. she stood less than a step from him. Her body shook with her anger, this man obviously had some sort of death wish.

"Or what?" Sam egged on turning his smug look to her, they moved his gaze up and down her body. Then the smile grew, like he was pleased to get her so worked up.

Andrea moved quicker than he could keep up, the training the force and Ryker had paid for being put into practice. From a holster on the inside of her thigh she pulled a three inch blade. She pressed the sharp edge of that blade against Mr Shaw's throat.

"Or I save Mr O'Donnell the task of killing you," Andrea hissed her mouth a breaths width away from his ear. "Not only are you risking your own life, you're risking mine. I like my throat intact, so stay the fuck away!"

"Everything okay Miss McNally?" John O'Donnell, her ever present shadow, appeared behind her, not fazed by the sight he saw.

"Everything is fine John, Mr Shaw was just leaving us," she answered icily stepping back, slipping the knife away and smoothing her dress back into place. Andrea watched as John stepped forward and clasped the upper arm of Sam, effectively pulling him from the balcony.

Andrea released a shaky breath and clenched her fist biting back the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ryker was jealous, too jealous for her to even speak to another man while he was not present. She looked over her shoulder and saw him through the open glass door chatting away and laughing at what she thought was a joke.

"Can I get you anything Miss McNally?" John had reappeared, alone. He stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind hir back a concerned look creasing his features.

"A glass of bourbon would be great John," Andrea answered nodding gently, she needed a stiff drink to settle her nerves.

oOo

Andrea moved back into the party, her nerves had settled and she could put a smile back on her face. She moved through the guests smiling and laughing like any good arm candy should. When she reached Ryker she slipped her through his and placed a swift kiss to his cheek, blushing when some of the men made comment.

"Hey Baby," Ryker grinned, those type of grins were heart stopping. Even after knowing him for five and half years they still made her knees weak and her head swim. "Everything okay, you look a little flushed?"

"Everything is perfect," Andrea grinned resting her against his arm, Ryker took her word and carried on with his conversation. Even though these events could be tedious, Andrea didn't mind moments like this, where she could just forget about it all and hold Ryker.

"I apologise for interrupting, but I was wondering if you mind if I asked your stunning Fiance to dance?" Andrea's head shot up and jaw clenched when she realised it was him, Sam Shaw the sarcastic Detective suit imposter.

"And you are?" Ryker asked hesitantly head tipping to the side. Andrea knew that head tilt, it meant he didn't like who was talking too. Andrea couldn't help but be silently happy.

"Sam Shaw," Sam answered pushing his hand into Rykers and shaking it firmly. "I'm in the transport industry, actually I was hoping to talk business with you maybe at some point, but now I would really like your permission to dance with Miss McNally." Andrea's jaw dropped she couldn't believe his audacity. What didn't she have a voice? Wasn't she allowed to choose who she danced with.

"Please be my guest," Ryker handed Andrea over to Sam. Apparently not, she thought glumly to herself.

Andrea knew she had to dance with Sam. If she didn't, it would show Ryker up and that was the last thing she wanted do. Sam led her to the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms, leaving just the right amount of distance between them.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Andrea hissed quietly, she clutched his shoulder a little tighter in her frustration. She heard the low throaty laugh of Sam, and his insides flipped giddily when his on her waist tightened and spun her around.

"I've never been very good at following orders," Sam answered pulling her back to him this time reducing the distance between them. Andrea could feel the heat of his body, she could taste his musky all man scent in her mouth, it was surrounding her.

"I was serious Sam, not listening to me will get you killed and then I'll be dumped in the same ditch just for knowing you," Andrea said her voice quiet and pleading. Ryker scared her, he really did. But she loved him and that out weighed the fear.

"I can look after myself trust me," Sam snapped back. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you anyway, though I don't see why you just don't leave him we can put you in witness protection," he questioned spinning her out and them back in. This time Andrea was pressed against him, her body wrapped around his, his black suit and her blue dress blending together.

"I love him," Andrea answered firmly though her voice shook a little. "I also don't want to spend the rest of my life being someone I'm not and having to jump city to city when someone gets too close, so please just leave."

"Andrea!" The firm snap and clarity of his brought her back to her senses. She jumped away from stared guilty at the floor. "Time to go, I will have someone call you Mr Shaw," Ryker said sharply pulling Andrea to his side and then leading her out of the room.

Andrea looked back over her shoulder as she was led from the party, Sam was still stood there watching her, a confused and angry look on his face. She liked to think that look was for her, but doubted it as soon as the thought came to mind.

* * *

><p>So how is this for regular updates eh? You guys are awesome with the comments, seriously, some of the best responses I have gotten to a FF. Hope you enjoyed and comments really are welcomed and enjoyed! They make me smile xDD<p> 


	3. Days at Home

**The Third Time...**

The multi million dollar mansion had become her home for the last five years. She knew every inch of it like the back of her hand, but it didn't stop her exploring. Only in a pair of ratty denim ripped shorts and football jersey of Ryker's she was sure some major NFL player had once worn. His disregard for money or possession was shocking. She pushed the door open to the home officer and padded in feet bare against the plush carpet.

Lowering herself into large leather chair she started look around, she moved papers and opened draws trying to get a look at what Ryker's latest business was. She had been begging him for years now to go legit, but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

The draw locked at the bottom was the one she needed to get into, but she knew she didn't have enough time to pick it or have the gear with her to do so. For now she took what she could get hands on, using her phone she snapped images of everything she could. She could look at them later.

Thankfully she heard them before the door to the officer was opened. By the time she saw the faces, she was leant back in the chair with her feet up on the desk.

"Andrea what are you doing in here?" Ryker's voice was cool and his eyes were narrowed, always the skeptic. Andrea grinned and waggled her eyebrows shifting in the chair suggestively.

"Waiting for you," Andrea breathed lifting her arms and holding the back of the chair above her head. She watched him changed, the hostile look in his eyes, changed to that of desire.

Ryker crossed the room with a slow grin curling his lips. Andrea hoisted herself up on the desk and spread her legs so Ryker could fit between them. He stepped between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Andrea draped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his collar length black hair.

Ryker's hands moved under her jersey and up her back dragging the shirt with him. His big blue eyes were glued to her brown ones, never moving. Her top was pulled over her head, her ponytail bouncing in it's wake. She sat in her shorts and a black lacy bra.

"My god you're a fine sight," Ryker breathed his voice needy. His mouth moved over her skin, down her back and over the top of her breasts. He had just reached round to undo the her bra, when there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Vasnev, your twelve o'clock is here," it was Ryker's assistant, the bubbly blonde who couldn't keep her hands to herself. It drove Andrea nuts.

"I'll be there in a moment Charlotte," Ryker stepped away from Andrea, the cold instantly hitting her body, she knew she was pouting. "Don't pout princess, business to do and then I'm all yours," he winked handing her her top back. Andrea pulled it over her head and hopped off the desk.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Ryker answered pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Wait here?" Andrea nodded confused. Did he want her to stay for the meeting?

Ryker left the room, leaving Andrea stood there. She cast her glance around the room seeing there was anything else that would help her figure out what Ryker was doing. Though moments later he was back and his guest in tow.

Andrea's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she saw who Ryker was dealing with, it was the same arrogant ass from the party last week, that Detective. He really wasn't giving up and he was attempting to catch Ryker in the act. Andrea knew Ryker was more careful than that and it would take years for Sam to get in deep, the last time an officer tried that Andrea took them out; plain and simple. She stood up straight, taking a couple steps back.

"Andrea do you remember Mr Shaw?" Ryker asked offering his hand to pull her to him. Andrea took it but she couldn't keep her eyes of Sam. His smug smile and easy stance irking her more than she would to admit. She pulled on Ryker's hand and drew him close, kissing him hard and furious. It may have only been to prove a point, but she was in that sort of mood.

She stood back and saw the confused but amused glint in Ryker's eyes. "Later," Andrea breathed a little breathless from the kiss. She let go his hand and walked towards the door.

"Nice to see you again Ms McNally," Sam smirked nodding his head towards her. She didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer, just another icy glare. Andrea left the door, the door shut behind her courtesy of John.

Andrea folded her arms across her chest and stood in the middle hallway unsure what to do now. It was alright being engaged to a businessman, only he was never really around.

Though her main concern was, what was Detective Sam Swarek doing with Ryker and what kind of business was he trying to lure Ryker into. Ryker had his own transport business, so he didn't need another unless he was doing something shady.

oOo

Andrea was sunning herself on one of the loungers by the pool when she heard the voices coming down the path way. Sliding her shades down her nose she tried to get a look. It was Sam and John. Jumping up from lounger she jogged across the patio towards them.

"John give us a minute please," Andrea looked to the bodyguard his look hard, she knew he was telling this would not be a good idea. "It's fine, don't worry I'll walk Mr Shaw to the gate." John was still hesitant when he stepped backwards. He only moved back to the steps and stood their, hands behind his back.

"Follow me Mr Shaw," Andrea waved her arm in the direction of the back gate. They moved together and Andrea used the time wisely. "What the hell are you doing here Swarek?"

"Doing business, like your boyfriend said. By the way, that little show was very entertaining," Sam said grinning, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. "You look incredible as well." Andrea watched as he took his time looking her over. She had changed from the shorts and Jersey into a little red bikini which barely covered anything. "Not that you didn't look good in what you were wearing before, however personally I would prefer you in a hockey jersey."

Heat rushed to Andrea's cheeks and butterflies flapped their dainty wings in her stomach. How could one man have such an infuriating effect on her.

"You weren't doing business last night, what interest do you have now?" Andrea asked her voice thick and her breaths short. Sam slipped his hands into his pockets, taking on that easy stance again.

"Hmm, lets say I'd like to get to know what he has to offer." The way his eyes wandered again and the predatory look on his face told Andrea he wasn't talking about business.

"I'm not interested Detective, and bedding me will not get me to talk," she hissed. "I like my life very much and you'll do wise to heed my warning and say away!" Andrea ground her jaw and turned on her heel heading back to the pool. She stopped after a moment. "Oh and Oliver would not be impressed you're using his name."

When Andrea got back to the pool John was no where in sight, but Ryker was. "Ryker," Andrea smiled trying to put enthusiasm into her voice.

"How do you know him?" Andrea noticed how calm and cool his voice was, it was when he was like this that he was at his most scariest.

"I met him at the party last night, the Anderson one?" Andrea answered nonchalantly hoping he would just accept it and leave it at that. It was the truth, but there was more to it.

"Is that it? Because you look incredibly cosy together? Sure you're not fucking him on the side or maybe you know him from your cop days? Working together setting me up?" His voice rose a couple of tones and he turned on his heel storming towards her. Andrea flinched back, hands coming up as if to defend herself.

"There's nothing Ryker, please, please believe me," Andrea pleaded. "Ask John, he'll tell you I warned him at the party!" Andrea reached out to rest her against him, but he pulled away pushing her back enough it created distance which he then closed again.

Ryker wrapped his fingers around Andrea's throat lifting her from the ground. With his other hand, he waved his finger in front of her face.

"You are mine! Do you fucking understand that!" Ryker growled in her face squeezing tighter. Andrea used her hands to try and pry his fingers away, she couldn't breath. "You may have been a cheap slut when I found you, but you are not that now, you are mine and if you so much as look at another man I will rip those pretty little eyes from your head, do you understand?!"

Andrea tried nodding, but her head barely moved under his grip. She pleaded with her eyes, hoping he would understand how sorry she was, how much she loved him and that this was all just one big mistake. He seemed to get the picture as he gripped loosened some. Andrea sucked in deep breaths until her lungs were full again.

"Good, now get out of my sight," he spat, but before he could just let her go, he had to leave her with a mark to remember him by. His other hand slammed into her face, hitting her right across the right side. She felt her slip split and possible her eyebrow too. His blow knocked the wind out of her and made stars dance in her eyes. She was dropped to the floor and she heard him walk away.

Andrea stayed where she was, curled in a ball silently crying into the stone floor. She had to remember it would be all worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>Another speedy update I hope? Sorry this one is a little shorter than the last, little bit like a filler chapter just to allow you to know a little more about the story and characters. I hope you enjoyed it though! Tell me what you think :)<p> 


	4. The Truth

**The Fourth Time...**

The bruises were still visible even under makeup. Andrea had been confined to the house and if she left, it wasn't with Ryker and she had to go out like some celebrity with the big sunglasses and ball caps.

Andrea had ditched the security detail that usually followed her everywhere she went. It wasn't easy, but it could be done. Though the only disadvantage would be that she might get some more bruises by the time she got back tonight.

Andrea climbed out the cab and dropped a ten to the front seat. "Thanks man." Andrea headed into a small cafe opposite her and sat down at a table occupied by a couple. "Don't you two look cosy," she laughed removing the glasses and hat.

"Jesus Andy that the hell did he do to you?" Traci leaned over and brush a lock of her brown hair out the way. "This is getting stupid now, just walk away!" Andy brushed her hand away and took the coffee the waitress set in front of her.

"You know I can't, look we're finally getting somewhere, I'm heading out today to that shipyard that keeps coming up," Andy nodded after taking a long drink of the steaming liquid. "But this meeting is because of that damned detective, Ryker thinks I'm fucking him for christs sakes!"

"What Swarek? He told me he pulled out," Steve said finally stepping up to say something. "I can ask him again, but if I do he's going to figure out something is up, he could stumble across that you're undercover," Steve frowned, even Andy could tell that he was unsure of what to do next.

"Leave him, if needs be I'll take him out like the other one," Andy nodded. Obviously she hadn't really taken him out, they had come up with a pretty elaborate plan which involved injecting the cop with some drug which slowed his heart right down while Andy pretended to strangle him in front of Ryker. That had helped her get in deeper undercover with him.

"Okay, it's your call. So this shipyard what do you think is there?" Steve asked throwing his arm across the back of Traci's chair and lifted his coffee mug to his lips.

"I dunno, but the name keeps cropping up so I'm heading out to check it out, it's meant to be one of his legit businesses so I honestly don't know how much I will find," Andy shrugged smirking slightly at the pair. She had been shocked when the news of Jerry's death hit her a couple of years ago, but she was just glad her friend was happy again.

"I'm surprised you don't remember Swarek?" Traci added pulling a face like she was thinking.

"He was undercover remember?" Andy answered. "I went under as he came out, we never actually met," she laughed. "Though I am going to have so much fun kicking his ass when this is all over!"

Both the Detectives laughed and drank from their coffee cups leaving the conversation as that.

oOo

Andrea climbed out of another cab and this time threw a twenty onto the front seat, saying something along the lines of 'keep the change' with a few pleasantries. She was at a shipyard, Ryker's shipyard to be specific. The photo's she had taken the other day in Ryker's office had mentioned this place in several places.

Andrea pulled the cap down over her face hiding her dark hair away and obscuring her features. The black skinny jeans and heavy boots gave her a whole new look, a look which was nothing like the women she was from day to day.

The first warehouse she entered proved to be a waste of time. There was nothing in there apart from a few crates filled with absolutely nothing. She sighed in frustration, she couldn't search every warehouse it would take hours, if not longer. Walking along the pier front, she headed to other end, where it was busier but she stood more of a chance of finding something.

There were a group of men heading towards her, she ducked into the closest doorway and stood behind some shelving. The men passed her without noticing, she wasn't surprised really, they were more interested in their conversation about Sassy's. That brought back memories Andrea would rather forget, spending nearly a year waitressing and then stipping in that place, Ryker had finally pulled her out of it, she owed him everything even if it was all pretend.

Andrea was about to step out and continue down the dock. But a large sweaty hand wrapped over her mouth. She tried screaming and kicking out, but whoever had her was holding on tight.

"Would you stop!" The voice behind her was commanding, male and she recognised it. The grip on her loosened and she whirled around already pulling her knife from her pocket.

"Sam!" She cried upon seeing who it was, the voice fitting into place. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She held the knife, blade flat to her wrist. She still didn't trust the man, even if he was a Toronto Detective. Steve had told her he had asked him to pull out, he must have had his own reasons for not dropping the case, that made unstable cops.

"I could ask you the same question, why don't you put the knife away and remove the cap?" Andrea frowned but completed, she flipped the blade away and then pulled the cap of her head. She heard his intake of break and the pitied look in his eyes. "Who the hell did that?" His voice was soft and it annoyed Andrea.

"Who do you think? I told you it would end bad for me if you kept pushing!" She hissed grinding her teeth together. "But no you wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Jesus I'm sorry, I just thought you were exaggerating when you said he'd hurt you," Sam sighed running his fingers though that silky black hair. God, did she have itching need to do that.

"No, but thankfully I've had worse, so a black eye is nothing," Andy looked around, it was another empty warehouse. This was getting her no where. "What are you doing here? Please tell me you're not snooping around?" She sighed leaning against the wall beside her.

"I'm not dropping him McNally, you either work with me or against me and since you've made your opinion pretty clear I'll be throwing you in a cell as well," Sam snapped instinctively going to rest his hand where the butt of his gun would be.

"I love him, is that so hard for you to understand? I would never speak to anyone about him, ask the last cop who tried going undercover to get to me; oh wait, you can't his body still hasn't been found," Andy smirked winking at him. She knew she shouldn't be smug about that, the cop hadn't even been in on his 'death', she heard he woke up somewhere in America and wasn't allowed back until her case was complete.

"What? Are you telling me you've killed a cop?" Sam asked staring at her. "I can't believe that, you were one of us once you couldn't do that."

"Wanna bet, when you get home look up Officer Charlie Hampton, 21st division I think." Andy stood up straight stepping into the doorway to look down the dock. "Look I don't want to see you end up dead, you seem like a nice guy, just drop the case and don't come back."

"No can do, doing a favor for a friend, you may have heard of him, Tommy McNally?" Sam answered deadly serious. "Your Dad asked me to find you, he's worried after his case and you losing your job, he said you just disappeared."

"For good reason, I couldn't stand to be around him, it's his damn fault I'm not a cop anymore," Andy hissed slamming her hand into Sam's chest knocking him back a few steps. "Ryker picked me up, he helped and he took care of me, better than any of you did!" Andy cried putting everything into making him believe that it was all real, this was the first time in all her time undercover she felt like telling someone.

"You never gave anyone the chance," Sam answered catching her hands and holding her close. "15 would have jumped to help you, find your feet. Your dad just got mixed up in the wrong place at the wrong time, it would have straightened out soon enough," he said softly, reaching up with his free hand to brush her hair out of her face. "Help us, help me put Vasnev away."

He was begging and Andy had heard many stories about Swarek to know he didn't beg. His hand was warm on her cheek, he was drawing her closer.

"Please, please don't make me do it," Andy whispered her breath washing over him. She saw the stricken look on his face.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do, that's why I'm going to marry him," Andy said carefully and calmly. She was still held close to Sam, closer than they had been at the party a couple of days ago. She felt warm and safe against him. His breath was warm on her face, it smelled like coffee, probably just like hers.

"Doesn't it go against everything you were taught? He's a criminal Andy." Andy sighed relaxing against him, her head tipped forward resting against his chest. He didn't understand and this was getting more and complicated. Andy was attracted to him, there was no doubt about it. Her heart raced and her breath caught whenever he was near, but there could be nothing. This case meant everything to her, she had been working it longer than she could remember.

"It does, but isn't love meant to overcome all?" Andy chuckled gently lifting her head back up. "Love can break through the toughest circumstances, no matter what." She felt Sam's frustration sigh blow across her face.

"You're something else McNally," Sam answered shaking his head. "I wish I had known you before it had all happened, I think we could have had something real special." Her eyes widen and she watched how he kept looking to her mouth, like he wanted to kiss her.

Her lower lip trembled and she wanted him too, she wanted him to kiss her. "You think?" she breathed her voice low and husky.

"Yeah, I really think so." Then as if to prove it he kissed her, hard. Their lips crashed together with such force Andy stumbled back colliding with the solid steel wall. The hand which had trapped her hands released her. Her hands grasped at the shirt he was wearing holding on for dear life.

Sam's hands boxed her in for a moment before they moved to her hair. They wound themselves in while he sucked the air from her lungs. The kiss was scorching and fast. Andy's didn't have the time to focus on anything else other than him, and his lips.

When Sam finally drew back for air, Andy pulled him close again not wanting to feel the space. She clawed at his chest, nails raking against his flesh. She mouthed at his day old stubbled jaw, her tongue flicking back and forth until she drew herself back up to his mouth. She slanted her lips across his and plunged her tongue into his mouth, battling him at the game he decided to start. She would finish this, even if it broke her at the end.

Andy felt his hands move down her body, brushing past her swollen and sensitive breasts, over her waist and down one thigh. Sam hooked his fingers around her knee drawing her leg up until it was around his waist. He rocked against her, pressing the solid form of his erection into her.

He broke the kiss and sucked on her throat while Andy gasped for breaths. "That's what you do to me, I barely know you and you do this to me, who are you Andy McNally?" Andy listened to his breathless words.

Who was she? She was a undercover cop, about to marry the criminal she was sent under to take down. This could blow everything, what if someone sees them, she's been out here before with Ryker any of these dock workers could recognise her.

Coming to her sense Andy pushed Sam away, hard. "This - this can't happen I'm about to get married and I - I love Ryker very much, please leave us alone," Andy begged covering her mouth with her hand to hid the fact her lower lip was trembling with tears threatening to spill over.

Sam stood there looking shocked. His chest was heaving and one hand ran through his hair while he let out a frustrated sigh. "You can't love him that much, you kissed me and you seemed to be enjoying it!"

"It was a mistake, a really big mistake," Andy hissed, trying to cover her feelings with anger. "This never happened, you leave you leave now or I tell Ryker the truth, I've protected you long enough!" Andy grabbed at her belongings which had dropped to the floor and she ran from the warehouse heading back for the where the cab had dropped her off. She knew their was payphone close by she could use.

Andy picked up the old receiver with a shaky hand and brought it to her ear, dialing the familiar number. "He needs to go. Make him disappear, I'll deal with it on this end." Andy waited for the response on the other end and then she hung up.

She pulled her knife from her pocket, flipping the blade out. She pressed the cool metal to the palm of her hand, slicing across the meaty section of her palm. She then did the same to the top of her arm, cutting deep. Andy knew she need to make this believable. Stepping out the phone booth she ran into one of the dock workers.

"Fifty bucks for you to punch me, not enough to kill me, but to leave a mark?" Andy blurted out, stopping him in his tracks. He stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you being serious?"

"Deadly, now hit me!" She shouted throwing the fifty onto the floor at his feet. He looked down at it and then shrugged, when he looked back up he was already bringing his fist up to collide with Andy's face. She cried out and clutched at side of her head. That hurt, that hurt more than when Ryker hit her.

Climbing back to her feet she watched as the dock worker walked away fifty bucks happier. Everything about this had to seem real, it wasn't like the time with the other cop, that had been planned. Sam has just stepped into her life and caused more shit than she could imagine.

After she had spread some blood around on her clothes and mudded herself up some more, Andy headed back to the phone booth.

"Ryker it's me, can you come get me, I'm hurt." Andy sobbed down the phone, knowing Ryker would fall for it like a moth to a flame. "He was a cop, he tried turning me so - so I killed him!" Andy sobbed harder, sniffing and making a show of it. "I'm at the dock's, I won't move promise."

Andy hung the phone up and slid to the floor of the phone booth waiting for Ryker.

Waiting there she had all the time to think. How would Steve deal with Sam? She knew he would disappear there was no doubt about it, but how would he react when he found out that she was undercover? What would he think of her? Would he hate her? Andy didn't know if she could bare it if he hated her. It was crazy to her how much influence one man could have on her.

But for now she needed to wait for Ryker and continue planning a wedding she really hoped didn't happen.

* * *

><p>AHAHAHA! SO? This chapter was my favourite to write, seriously everything I had been wanting to put in the other chapters I have put into here, as well as that McSwarek moment! I hope I have done it justice and it was everything you guys wanted to see? This is the chapter I was most nervous about, because as you saw everything can out :O Comments, Comments and more Comments please3 3<p>

Oh and I'm really sorry about a couple of mistakes I made, I picked up on them last night. I said a couple of times that Sam was a Seattle Cop when I meant Toronto. If I've missed any, just drop me a comment :)


	5. The End

Before you start the last chapter (Maybe) to 'Not everything is as it seems' I would just like to say a few words. This story really wouldn't have gone anywhere if I hadn't got the response that I did, all of you even the silent readers have made this worth writing. So thank you! More notes at the end, have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifth Time...<strong>

Steve Peck shouldered his way through 15th Division, he needed to get down to the D's offices like ten minutes ago. Jogging down the steps and down the corridor he rushed into the office used by the Detectives of 15.

"We've got him, we've got the son of bitch," he grinned waving the arrest warrant in front of Traci Nash's face.

oOo

It may have be Andrea McNally's wedding day but Andy McNally felt like punching the shit out of her so called fiance and then spending six months on a beach on the middle of no where, using the time Toronto PD owed her for this undercover mission. It had been three months since she had apparently killed Sam. Ryker had thankfully bought into it, he seemed a little skeptical at first, but when 15th released a statement about the death of one of their officers, he ate it up.

Andy knew Steve had played a part in that, it helped having the head of the Peck family running your UC operation. Steve was her handler, but Elaine Peck was the one who kicked it all off and made the decisions on what Andy did and did not do.

That day had been long, after Ryker had picked her up, they went to one his private doctors, someone even Andy didn't know about. He stitched her up and looked after her, she spent a day in his care. That day Andy had found a fair bit out about Ryker, it seemed the good doctor looked after all Rykers employees, the illegal ones that was.

Andy had got the information back to Steve and that was last she heard of Doctor Chen. Things went back to normal in the life of Andrea McNally. She played the part of the perfect fiance and went to his events, after her face had cleared up. That was one mean black eye the dock worker had given her.

Now it was the morning of her wedding. She was stood in the bathroom of hers and Ryker's bedroom in the big white dress, that probably cost more than a couple years wages from TPD. Her hair and makeup done to perfection, by professionals Ryker had insisted she get. However the look on her face was not that of someone about to walk down the aisle about to marry the so called love of her life. Andrea gripped the sink, her knuckles white from how tight she was gripping it. Her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was run, simple as that.

If she had been allowed to run, she would have done it a long time ago. All Andy could do was hope that Steve had all the evidence he needed to put Ryker away and he would do it in a timely fashion. Like before she said 'I do'.

There were her 'bridal team' in the room next door. Her matron of honor, Ryker's sister Alexia, two other bridesmaids, two friends she had made over the years and then everyone else who had decided they were important enough to be here. Facing them was hard work, they were all so excited, thrilled that the 'beautiful American' was marrying their best friend, brother and son.

Taking a long and deep breath, Andrea pulled the bustier of the dress up and wriggled until it sat right. Then she opened the door to bathroom and faced the chatter of excited voices.

"Andrea," the thick Russian accent of her soon to be sister in law flooded to her ears. Andy plastered on a huge smile and turned on face Alexia. "You look so beautiful, Ryker is so lucky!" She exclaimed gripping her shoulders and air kissing her cheeks.

"I'm the lucky one, Ryker is a wonderful man who saved me," Andrea grinned, eyes watering with emotion, not happy emotion either. Andrea 'hugged' her back and then stepped away, Alexia had picked the bridesmaid dresses and she had done a pretty good job. "You look wonderful Alexia, I am so glad I let you pick the dresses!"

"You're so funny!" Alexia laughed her carefully curled blonde hair tumbling down her back as she tipped it back. "But yes, the dresses are very nice aren't they?" Andrea nodded and held up her champagne glass. She tapped her long freshly manicured nails against the glass making a tinkling noise.

"Can I just have everyone's attention please?" Andy called for their attention and when everyone was look at her she made a little speech. "I just wanted to say thank you everything for coming today and that it really does mean the world. I am lucky lady marrying Ryker, I know he can offer me the best life I could wish for, so thank you for supporting us!" Andy rounded her speech of with taking a long drink from her glass and then cheering lightly. Everyone in the room followed her actions and laughed and cheered along with her.

Andy cast her glance to the clock on the wall, in less than an hour she was going to be Mrs Ryker Vasnev if Steve didn't do his job.

oOo

"What's the plan?" Traci Nash leant back in her chair and tapped the pen she was holding against her lower lip. Steve sat on the corner of her desk, arrest warrant still in hand.

"We get the team together and then raid the church as that is where everyone will be," Steve said nodding his head. "I think the officers at 15 will want to be on this, since the UC is still technically one of their own even if they don't know it." Steve and Traci had fallen into the habit of calling Andy UC, obviously it was short for undercover, but it meant they were not calling her by name which could potentially blow her cover if the information fell into the wrong hands.

Traci chuckled and threw her pen to the desk. "You know she's going to pissed right?"

"What because we busted up her wedding day?" Steve looked at Traci confused, why would Andy be pissed they were breaking up the wedding, surely she would be thrilled she didn't have to marry one of the biggest criminal leaders in Toronto.

"No, because you've left it this long to get Vasnev, busting in before she says 'I do' is a little clique don't you think?" Traci smirked rising to her feet and grabbing her jacket and pulling it over her shoulders.

"Actually I was thinking about busting in when the minister asks if anyone has any objections, but each to their own," he grinned following Traci down to the main floor of 15.

oOo

Andy didn't have her father to walk her down the aisle, which is what she always dreamed off. Her arms slid through her fathers as she walked down the short aisle of a cut little church her and her future husband had picked out. But instead she walking down an extremely long aisle alone and in a church which had nothing to do with a religion she occasionally conformed too when she was feeling particularly holy. This church was orthodox russian, very old and very unlike her.

She had travelled to the church alone, the car -the one she picked- a classic mustang a little something from her past, just something to keep her mind focused. She knew it sounded odd, but there were just something you couldn't forget and since he dad was into cars, which fundamentally meant she was into cars, what with him being both her mother and her father.

Everyone was in the church, apart from a few stragglers it was just Andy in her dress with no sign of Steve Peck. Andy climbed from the car with the help of the driver and then walked the short distance to the large wooden doors which would open to a new chapter of life.

"Come on Peck," she grumbled to herself as she pulled the veil over her face and held the bouquet in her hands. As if on cue the doors opened in front of her and the 50+ guests rose to their feet. The song 'What's Love Got To Do With It' was played by a small group with a phenomenal singer, Andy actually quite enjoyed it. She took it a step at a time, each time getting closer and closer to a new future.

The only thing Andy could wish for as she walking down that stupidly long was for either Steve to come busting in or Ryker to be replaced with Sam. It was a crazy idea, that was what she kept telling her self. She had known the man two minutes yet here she was picturing him at the other end of the aisle.

Four steps that was all that was left. One. Two. Three. Four. Ryker held out his hand, helping her up the steps.

"You look breath taking my love," he breathed, it was kind of sad if Andy was honest, he had the look of pure awe in his eyes. She climbed the few steps and stood in front of him, still holding onto his hand. He squeezed it like he was reassuring her and then looked to the minister.

The minister who wore plenty of gold and bright shiny fabrics and spoke in a loud bombing voice, some in Russian and then in English for Andy's benefit. She had picked up a lot of Russian over the years, but not enough to get her through the whole ceremony without having to ask for a translation.

Andy got the gist of it, now it was time for them to say their vows. Ryker went first.

"Andrea," he breathed. "From the day I met you, you changed the way I was meant to led my life. You brought vibrancy and laughter to it, making me feel things I never thought I would feel." Andy grinned and tipped her head down, making him think she was blushing. "I love you more than you could imagian and the thought of spending the rest of my life with you is tantalizing. Поэтому я прошу вас Андреа Макнелли быть женой и провести остаток своих дней на моей стороне .

(So I ask you Andrea McNally to be wife and spend the rest of your days by my side.)"

Andy looked up grinning nodding her head as Ryker lifted her veil so she could speak clearly. She took a long breath and focused on Ryker hoping she conveyed the emotion she should be feeling.

"Ryker, I never thought I would meet a man like you, you are beyond anything I could imagine in my wildest dreams," Andy shook her head smiling, like she was in awe of the man in front of her. "From the day you found me, looking like hell in Sassy's I knew there was something special. You have given a life fit for a princess, and there are days I feel like I am not worth it. However, when I look to you and seeing the adoring look in your eyes I know I could never be more loved." Andy was itching to turn and run down the steps and back to the car.

But she wasn't allowed, she had be instructed by Superintendent Peck that she was to marry Ryker if they couldn't get the evidence to take him down. Apparently she had spoken to a judge who would null the wedding when the time came.

"Поэтому я прошу вас Ryker Vasnev быть муж и позвольте мне любить и лелеять тебя до наших дней не приходит к концу (So I ask you Ryker Vasnev to be husband and allow me to love and cherish you until our days comes to an end.)"

Ryker reached out and cupped Andrea's cheek. Pulling her close to place the feather lightest of kisses against her lips. The minister spoke, asking if there was anyone who objected to the wedding to step forward now. Andy half expected them to bust in now, just for the joke of it; but no, there was no black and blue officer or a flurry of activity busting in. Just silence as they waited for someone to objected.

No one objected. Something inside Andy died a little bit more, soon it was shriveled and rotten and she wasn't sure she'd get her old life back.

"Do you Ryker Alexander Vasnev take Andrea McNally as your lawful wedded wife?" The minister looked to the Ryker and waited.

"I do." Ryker's voice rang loud and clear in the quiet stone church, echoing in her ears

"Do you Andrea McNally take Ryker Alexander Vasnev to be your lawful wedded Husband?" The minister looked to Andy and waited.

"I..."

oOo

"You do realise he'll probably shoot you?" Traci laughed as they pulled up outside a small house in the middle of no where.

"We took his weapon," Steve said shrugging it off, however when he looked to Traci the look on her told him that it was likely Sam had more than one weapon on him.

When Steve had received the call from Andy about making Sam disappear, he had done just that. They camped out at his home and the station then as soon as he turned up he was bundled into a van and swept off to an undisclosed location. Far enough away it would take him a while to get back by foot, but the close enough Steve could pick him up when the case came to a close.

"He's been locked up in a house for 3 months, no one telling him anything, he's got a gun no doubt about it and he will shoot you," Traci laughed unbuckling her seat belt. "I did tell you, you should have brought him in on it." Traci climbed out the car and stretched her back out. Steve followed locking the car behind him and then jogging up the steps and through the front door.

He knocked against it and then head movement, the officers with Sam knew he was coming so it was only a matter of checking his and Traci's badges and then using the 'code phrase' they had devised. One for when they were under duress and another when everything was hunky dory. That had been his idea, this was the biggest undercover operation to come out of 15, Steve was going to have some fun with it.

He and Traci were let in and instead of a bullets flying in their direction it was knives.

"Jesus Sam!" Steve cried stumbling back when the knife embedded itself in the wood floor at his feet. "We're breaking you free man, how'd you feel about busting a wedding up?"

"Firstly it was you that locked me up in here and I still don't know what the fuck is going on and second who the hell is getting married?" Sam snapped frustrated. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen. His hair had grown out and there was a dark shadow over his jaw from where he hadn't shaved in a while.

"We had to, you were going to blow up a six year op and second Andy McNally is getting married I figured you'd want to swoop in there and save the day, sadly I think we're going to miss the 'Who here objects' part, but if we hurry we might be able to make the 'I do's'" Steve grinned taking a few steps back just in case more knives came flying.

He could see same contemplating it, really thinking it over. "I still don't understand, but like hell I'm letting her marry that abusive asshole, then someone will explain everything, seriously none of you are getting away with this!" Sam grunted pushing from the wall and grabbing a leather jacket from the hook. "Let's go then, move it Peck, Nash."

Sam hurried down the steps to the car, climbing into the passenger seat and slamming his hand onto the horn, telling the others to hurry. Steve and Traci laughed and shrugged following Sam out. Traci climbed into the back and Steve into the drivers seat. The church was only twenty minutes away. Thankfully there was few Russian Orthodox churches in Toronto.

oOo

"Do you Andrea McNally take Ryker Alexander Vasnev to be your lawful wedded Husband?" The minister looked to Andy and waited.

"I..." Andy looked around frantically wasting frantic seconds in hope her division in shining armour would come busting through those doors.

"Andrea?" the minister looked to her again and waited. Ryker's fac was contorting, into that of confusion and then anger. She had to give an answer.

"I... I -"

Those two large wooden doors busted open and there stood Oliver Shaw. "Please don't get up on our behalf, stay in your seats and this will be over very soon." His commanding tone bounced of the walls and he strode confidently into the hall. Gun in hand pointed to the ground. Behind him were an army of men and women in black and blue, striding to her rescue. "McNally," Oliver grinned winking at her before cuffing Ryker's best man and brother.

Andy let out a small cry in relief as it flooded through her in leaps and bounds. She sagged slightly and then turned her attention to the stunned looking Ryker.

"What the hell is going on?!" he shouted glaring at her. Andy grinned and looked to Traci who had come to the bottom of the steps.

"Ryker Vasnev you are under arrest." Andy said evenly and with just a hint of amusement.

"You little bitch, you were undercover? All this time?" Ryker growled pushing up into her face. "Was none of real?"

"Not one little bit, you're a pathetic excuse for man. You're abusive and controlling and slapping those cuffs around your wrists will be the best thing to come of these past six years," Andy laughed taking the cuffs Traci offered. "Please turn around Mr Vasnev."

"Like hell you're arresting me!" Ryker brought his hand up to hit her, she could see it in the corner of her eye. Though instead of just going with it and letting him hit her Andy retaliated. She brought her own fist up, forcing it into his gut. Ryker crippled over gasping for breath. Andy used the opportunity to grab his wrist and spin him around, then bending his arm back coming close to breaking it.

"I am not your punching back anymore," Andy hissed slapping the cuffs on and then pushing him down the steps into the awaiting hands of the 'Rookie's' she had gone through the academy with. "Oh and Ryker, it's Andy not Andrea," she laughed as he stood looking up at her dumbfounded.

She watched as the man who she had spent the last six years with was led away and would soon be locked in a cell down at 15.

"How did that feel?" Andy looked down at her long time best friend and grinned.

"Fantastic, you don't realise how long I have wanted to do that," Andy smirked pulling the grips from her hair until it tumbled down her back curling in places. "Trac, what happened to Sam?" Andy's voice dropped and she bit into her lip. For the last three months she had done nothing but think of the dark hair, tanned skinned man who had made the biggest impression on her life.

Traci grinned and turned around looking down the aisle. There stood at the end was Sam Swarek. He stood staring at her. His eyes taking in her beauty the white dress only added to.

"I'll leave you to it," Traci let her stood at the altar and as she passed Sam she winked and rested her hand on his shoulder for the briefest moments. The church was still packed with guest that had come to her's and Ryker's sham wedding. But the officer of 15 were slowly processing them and leading them from the hall. Some would be able to go free, but others wouldn't get that chance. They would be following Ryker to the cells.

Sam walked down the aisle towards her, he weaved in and out of people avoiding questions and looks from the officer wondering where he had been for the last three months. Andy stepped down the few steps and then lowered herself to sit on the steps up to the alter. She kicked of her heels and waited for Sam to join her.

"So you're still a cop?" Sam asked quietly lowering himself down beside her. He didn't look at her, just stared down the aisle she had walked up.

"Yeah, we used the trouble my dad got into to get me out the force, it was earlier than we planned but it worked better," Andy nodded picking at her nails. "I've been under for.. actually I think it's like six today," Andy laughed thinking about it. "Yeah my first night at Sassy's was six years ago, except it was night not the middle of the day." Andy figured she was starting to ramble. She was filling the space her her voice, because the silence was horrible.

"You could have told me." That was all he said, after a few minutes of silence that was what he said.

"I couldn't," Andy answered instantly. "Three people know and that was it. Steve and the Superintendent and then Traci."

"So locking me up under house arrest for the last three months, while the criminal world believed I was dead, was the right thing to do?" Sam snapped. He turned to face her, Andy could see he was furious. "I could have helped! Would it have been so bad having another person under with you?"

Andy knew he right in theory, having another person as a back up would have been ideal. Though in Andy's head it wasn't easier, one person means one story, she would know everything that was happening. It wasn't about the glory, it's never been about the glory.

"Sam you don't understand, you don't have a clue what I have been through for the last six years?" Andy sighed rising to her bare feet and tugging her finger through her hair. "I don't expect you to understand, six years is a long time for any undercover agent, but it's been hell, I didn't know how to ask for help I had been on my own for so long."

"I was in a world I really knew nothing about, sure I had contact with Steve and then monthly meetings with SI Peck, but that was it, I spent nearly year working in a strip club all because they got intel in the beginning about him interested in buying the club."

Andy passed back and forth in front of the steps. The church was pretty much empty now, there were a few guests still causing problems and a few officers finishing off things before heading back to the station to write up their reports.

"Andy..." Sam breathed her name, but Andy just continued talking over the top of him.

"If you think I didn't tell you because it would mean I wouldn't get any glory, then you're wrong, it's got nothing to do about the glory," Andy huffed. She was not a glory seeker. "But how would you feel? When a Detective who wasn't even approved to investigate the Vasnev empire makes an appearance, it pisses you off," Andy frowned throwing her head to look in his direction. "What if you were undercover and I came along and busted you or nearly busted you? Because that's what you did, all my work was nearly blown when you showed up!"

She could see it playing over on Sam's face, like he was picturing her taking him out or running in on his op. Sam had screwed with her when he first appeared in that cafe, ever since that day it's like everything has been running off kilter, nothing has made sense.

"Okay, fair enough and I never intended to blow your cover," Sam nodded. "Though I still don't like the fact I was locked up in a house for the last three months."

"So maybe we could have handled that a little better, just be thankful you're not the kid who's been under house arrest since this time last year at some undisclosed place in America," Andy laughed covering her face as did so. She let out a massive sigh, the air rushing from her lips.

"It's over, it's really over." Andy said laughing as she moved her hands to look back at Sam.

"Yeah it is, what have you got to do now?" Sam asked rising to his feet.

"I dunno a debriefing I assume," Andy answered shrugging. She really was unsure what she was meant to do now. A debriefing seemed like the normal thing to do and well she could do with some time out of being Andrea McNally.

"And getting out that dress," Sam added looking down the big white dress she was still wearing.

"I dunno, I like it," Andy smirked lifting the dress up and twirling around in it. She did like the dress even though she didn't get married in it. "Anyway I don't think I have anything to change into here, I know Traici keeps some spare stuff at the Station, or well she used too."

"You wanna go back to 15 wearing that?" Sam laughed stepping back to take a real good look. He had to appreciate the view, she looked good the wedding dress, it hugged all the right places and then puffed out some at her waist when the corset finished.

"I haven't got much choice Swarek, I have no home and all my clothes at Ryker's are now classed as evidence," she hissed hands on her waist. "So yes I want to go back to the station wearing my wedding dress, which cost nearly ten thousand dollars where it can also be taken into evidence."

"Oookay," Sam answered drawing out the word. "Shall we go then, I'm sure we could find a spare cruiser or something?" Andy was kinda shell shocked by his smile, it was full on showing teeth and those dimples she never realised were there.

Andy nodded, bent down and picked her shoes up and then after he took the lead followed him towards the door. They were the only ones left now in the church, it was strange. Everyone had either been sent home after statements were taken or they had been taken into custody. She stood in the doorway and looked around one last time, it may have been a sham wedding, but it was still the wedding she had been planning for the last year. Andy closed the doors with a thud and went in search of Sam

oOo

When Andy entered 15 division she never thought she would enter it to officers and detectives lining the hallways clapping their hands; but they were, everyone had come out to get a look at the rookie had given up it all to spend it undercover.

SI Peck and Steve were stood in Best's office waiting for her. Andy was stood in the center of the 'pit' now changed into a pair of sweats and old division shirt she had found in the locker room. Everyone was congratulating her and welcoming her home. It brought tears to her eyes and she brushed them away between hugs. Pulling away she jogged up the steps leading to Best's office.

"Hey McNally." Andy looked back over her shoulder and looked to the man who had called her name. Oliver Shaw.

"You coming home for good?" He stood there amongst the silent officers and Detectives waiting for her answer.

"Yeah I'm home," Andy nodded grinning. "And I'm staying." This time she looked to Sam, hoping that whatever spark she felt between them he felt too, and if she was sticking around maybe something could come of it.

* * *

><p>Wow, it's hard to believe it's finally come to end. A story which started of at about a page per chapter has now extended to 28 pages. This chapter being the longest. I apologise for this chapter taking a little longer to get up, it's been rewritten twice. But I've finally come up with an ending I'm kind of happy, with it's not as great as I would like, but I hope that it finishes it for you and you've been happy with it?<p>

I am however contemplating about writing an epilogue maybe just to add glimpse into the future for Sam and Andy the UC op, though I will be leaving that choice up to you, the readers. Comment your thoughts below.

Thank you for taking the time to read this story it really has meant the world! See you again soon :3


End file.
